Princess Kagome
by Cindy2k3
Summary: After the final battle, Kagome turned back to a 16 year old, and went to a all boy's school called Fujimori high, with someone named Kouno Toru. And they were offered to become a princess. ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the bus

Two people and the driver are in it.

The driver is well driving. And two 16 year old teens. On the right side of the bus is a blue haired boy, blue eyes, in a black suit, with a dark blue backpack on his lap, his name is Kouno Toru, who is looking out the window thinking of what happened before he went to school.

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

_"I'm sorry that it has come to this." Kouno's uncle said, with a sad look on his face_

_"It's alright uncle." Kouno said with a smile. "The school had been my first choice from the start anyway."_

_"But..." His uncle said._

_"If I'm not here...I'm sure..." Looking away a bit with a sad look._

_Looking back up to his uncle and aunt. "Well, I'm off!"_

* * *

><p>While on the left of the bus, there was a feminine looking 'boy'. He has long raven black hair, that stopped just above 'his' butt, tied up in a low pony tail, pale healthy skin, blue eyes, in a black suit, a around is neck, with a black backpack next 'his' left leg, 'his' name is Kaname Higurashi, who is also looking out the window thinking of what happened a week ago, while holding<p>

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

_After the final battle, an 18 year old Kagome, in a miko garb, and her friends are still alive, including Sesshomaru, who helped them defeat Naraku. Kagome held the Shikon no tama up so that everyone can see it and said, "What kind of wish should I wish for?"_

_No one knew, but then Inuyasha came up and said, "Wish Kikyo back to life."_

_Everyone looked surprised except Sesshomaru who rarely shows any emotion. "Why?" Kagome said emotionlessly when she looked down and her hair covering her eyes._

_"Duh, because I love her." He said._

_"No, that's a selfish wish, I need to wish a pure wish so the jewel will dissapear." Kagome said._

_"Dosen't matter. Just give it to me." He commanded._

_"No" Kagome said, while Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha._

_"Why you..." Then was cut off. "Sit!" Kagome yelled._

_"You better hurry up before he gets up." Sango said. Kagome nodded, then walked to her friends and hugged them while saying their goodbyes._

_When she was in front of Sesshomaru Kagome looked at his non existed left arm. Then she put her hands up, closed her eyes and focused her ki to regenerate Sesshomaru's left arm back. Sesshomaru looked surprised even her friends and said, "Thank you for your help." He nodded and took out a necklace that has a blue cresent moon charm with it, just like the cresent moon on Sesshomaru's forehead, and handed her the necklace. "You earned my respect." Kagome smiled and put it on._

_Then she took 1 step back and held the Jewel to her chest and thought, 'I wish the jewel will never existed.' Then a blinded light has engolfed her and then dissapeared along with Kagome. 'Thank you' Kagome heard and then saw herself laying beside the god tree._

_She walked in side to see her mom cooking, her mom looked surprised and said, "Kagome what happened you." "What do you mean?" Kagome said with a confused look on her face._

_Her mom took out a mirror from a drawar and put it in front of her face. Kagome looked surprised she saw a 16 year old Kagome than a 18 year old Kagome._

_'What happened? I got it! Maybe when I wished on the Jewel, it changed me back into my 16 year old so I could have my two years of my life back.'_

_Then Souta and her grandfather came in and looked surprised when they saw her._

_She then explained and they understood._

_Souta then laughed and said, "So does that mean that she is two years older than me or still four years older than me?"_

_"Two, I guess." Her mom said. "Kagome this would be a problem, people knows that you are 18, not 16." Kagome shrugged._

_"We could say that I am Kagome's 16 year younger brother, Kaname that has been in America since birth with father's younger brother, since their son has died from an illness when he was 1. And now Kagome is in America and I am here." They nodded._

_"But why a boy?" "Hey, I needed a new life and people sometimes mistake me for a boy when I wear baggy clothes to cover my figure or people that knows me sometimes calls me a tomboy. Besides they would be suspicous of me of looking exactly like her when she was 16." Kagome's family then nodded then she added. "Also if people found out about my gender and/or who I am then you can tell them the truth about my journey, since there isn't any way to explain of a Kagome being 16 when she is supposed to be 18, alright?" Then they nodded._

_"Then you should transfer to a different school so your old friends won't get suspicous." Her mom said. "Yeah" Kaname said._

_"I'll call the principle that Kagome just leaved recently to America, like a vacation, but won't be coming back anymore. Should I include you, Kaname?" She asked. "No, they would asked questions about it." Kaname said._

_"What school are you going to?" Souta asked. "How about Fujimori? I don't know anyone that attends over there so they would be clueless about my gender."_

_"Ok" Souta agreed. "Then next week you can start it, so you can get ready, since it's far away." Kaname nodded._

* * *

><p>Then the bus stopped and both of them got off.<p>

Then they both realised that they aren't the only one attending to Fujimori one, since they were both deep in thought.

"Hey, I'm Kaname Higurashi, you?" She said with a calm voice and a smile on her face. (Since now you know that Kaname is actually a girl. I won't be putting him or he unless someone is talking about him.)

"Hey, I'm Kouno Toru." He said with a smile on his face.

Then they walked till they were infront of the gate and went through the school gate then when they were in the middle of the path way to school they heard a rustle from a tree slightly in front and above them. Then they saw a figure in a dress and long hair come out through the tree leaves. And when the figure landed they saw girl, that wore a black skirt and ended below her knees, a while blouse and a black cloth that some people see old people wear. And has a long red hair that stops just above her butt. (No offence if your one of them.)

Kagome and Kouno looked at the girl that looked at them with her red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaname and Kouno looked at the girl, while she looked at them.

Kouno's cheek turned a little pink color, while Kaname could careless about it, but looked at the girl and thought, 'Why is there a girl around here when this is a boy's school. Oh well, I will find out sooner or later, just not now it's about time to start class.' She walked to the school and left Kouno with the girl.

* * *

><p>With Kouno<p>

They didn't realized that that Kaname left.

Then the girl snapped out of it and had a freaked out face while saying, "Ah...Er...It's not what you think! This is..."

"Princess, where are you?" "Princess!" "Where are you Princess?" "Princess!"

Both, the girl and Kouno heard, then the girl ran off, leaving Kouno.

He then realized that Kaname left and saw her just in front of the school door, then he ran and when he saw Kaname opening the door, he then yell, "Kaname wait! Wait!" Kaname then turned and saw Kouno coming and waited while holding the door open.

* * *

><p>Then both Kaname and Kouno walked through the halways with a sensei that is leading them to his class.<p>

'Chock full of black uniforms. Damn, this really is a bloody all boy's school.' Kouno thought when he saw a bunch of boys outside talking and walking in a black uniform.

'I wonder who was the?' Thinking of the red haried girl. 'It cant be a student here...it can't be.'

They stopped walking, and sensei said, "If only you had came to this school from the start. Then you woundn't have to transfer at this time of semester. Orientation day is over already, so it'll be tough for you in the beginning." Then he turned to look at Kaname and Kouno and stared.

"W-waht is it?" Kouno said, while Kaname had a confused look. Then sensei looked at Kouno and said, "Kouno, you're the beautiful type" And then looked at Kagome and said, "You're also the beautiful type." "Huh?" Kouno said, then he looked at them both and said, "You two must have been popular before your transfer." Kaname nodded, while Kouno said, "S-sensei!" "No, no, it's all right. You both will recieve a warm welcome from everyone esle." "Common sense dosen't always apply here. This is an all boy's school." Then both Kaname and Kouno just stared at him.

* * *

><p>"Everyone, I'll introduce the new transfer students." Sensei said infront of the students in the class. Then he looked at the door and said, "Kaname-san, Kouno-san, come in!" Then came out Kaname and Kouno they looked at the classroom when they were next to sensei and saw a bunch blushing boys looking at them, and heard some of them mummering<p>

"Be quiet!" Sensei yelled and the room became silent. "This boy right here with the black hair is Kaname Higurashi, and the one with the blue hair is Kouno Toru. Kaname has come from America just last week and was taught how to speak and write in Japanese while in there. And Kouno who has been trnsfering for personal family reasons."

And wrote their names on the chalk board. "I hope you all get along."

"I'm Kouno Toru, I wish to adapt here as soon as possible. Pleased to meet you." said Kouno then Kaname said, "And I'm Kaname Higurashi. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Then They both bowed to the class.

'It really is an all boy's school.' Kouno thought and looked up at the class, 'wow, sensei was right, we somehow received a warm welcome.' Then they both straightened up.

'What's with their strange excitement?' Kouno thought a bit nervously.

"Ah, Sakamoto?" Sensei said. "Yes?" a boy with his hair green and his eyes green said while standing up.

"This is the class president, Sakamoto." Sensei said. "Sakamoto! Please take care of Kouno-san and Kaname-san." "Yes" Sakamoto said.

Kouno looked happy and smiled a little 'Somehow I feel relieved' Then had a surprised look on his face when he heard, 'Is that alright?' 'Will there be a problem?' 'It's dangerous!' And other things.

Then he thought, 'W-what, why is there such an outcry?' Then sensei said,"Quiet, If youcountinue to make such a fuss,you'll make them uneasy.'

'Too late for that.'They bothe thought. "Anyway, both will be ok with Sakamoto." Sensei said to them.

"Well then, please take those 2 vacant seats in the back." He suggested. "Yes" Kaname and Kouno said at the sametime. Kaname and Kouno walked to the empty seats, when they passed Sakamoto they looked closely at him. Then Kouno sat next a long blond haired boy, while Kaname sat next to Kouno and look up to their sensei while he teaches. Then the long blond haired boy said, "I'm Shihoudani, pleased to meet you." Kouno looked shocked that the long blond haired boy that has a yellow-brownish eyes looked like a girl and sat back down.

'It's not! This is an all boys school! Besides he's wearing a boy's uniform.' Then replied. "Ah,p-pleased to meet you."

'Even then, there is people that do exist. A cross between a boy and a girl.' Kouno thought. Then the sensei said, "Shihoudani, they both are a dorm student. Can you take care of him in that respect?" "Yes" Shihoudani said.

"The point is they are that. He'll be staying around your area, won't he?" The sensei said. "That'sa right" He answered. 'Huh, what?' Kouno and Kaname thought. Then Shihoudani turned to Kouno and smiled while Kaname still looking the front of the classroom and saw everyone looking at both her and Kouno. And since she is new to this she couldn't think of anything to do except smile at them.

Then Kouno looked ahead of himself to see every one except Kaname looking at him. And That everyone but Kaname, Shihoudani, Sensei, and Sakamoto blushing at him and Kaname that just smiled at them.

'W-what the hell is this?' He thought looking nervous at the attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lunch time

Kaname pulled out her lunchx from her bookbag and ate. While Kouno looked next to him to see some boys around Shihoudani asking him if he wanted to eat lunch with them and he said sure and murmured, "Wow, is it always like this during lunch break? It's as if they're an idol's hardcore fans." Then someone came in front of him. "Kouno" The boy said to reveal Sakamoto calling out for him. "What is it, Sakamoto?" He asked.

"It's lunch, what do you want to do?" He asked then suggested, "If you brought your lunchbox, I'll show you around campus after you've finish eating. If not, I'll tell you where the canteens and shops are located." "I didn't bring anything" "Alright lets go." Then turned to Kaname who had just finished her lunchbox. "Hey Kaname, do you want to come with us to look around?" Kaname smiled and nodded.

"This building is for regular classes. Different grades are on dfferent floors." While saying with boys bowing to him and him doing the same thing with out stopping. "That building across the lobby is for special classes. The classrooms for language and elective classes are over there. I'll Show you when we're there."

'Why?' Kouno and Kaname thought.

"They showed you the bathroomin the morning, so you know where it is, right? It's beside the stairs." Sakamoto said.

'Why are they bowing to Sakamoto?' They thought again.

"The school store is in this lobby." Sakamoto said while looking at them. "The canteen is one floor up. Where do you wanna go?" Sakamoto asked. "For the time being, the school store should be fine." Kouno said. "Sakamoto-sama" A boy called out. 'Sakamoto-sama?' Kouno thought while Kaname look at Sakamoto with a confused look.

"Are you eating bread for lunch? That's unusual." The boy said. "Nah, I'm just accompanying a friend."

'Ah! That person is a second year!' Kaname and Kouno thought. 'Why is an upperclassman acting this way around a 1st year like Sakamoto?' Kouno thought ignoring the confersation. "Yes, thank you" Then some more boys are coming around Sakamoto while yelling, "Sakamoto-sama!"

When they went to a room they saw some tables being already taken. "Sakamoto-sama!" Someone called. "Please sit here, Sakamoto-sama!" The person with glasses said. "Thank you." Then looking at Kouno's direction. "Kouno, if you don't start eating, the break time will be over." "Somehow, This is a strange school." Kouno said.

"Eh, well you could almost think it's inside a different dimension." Sakamoto said.

"Different Dimension?" Kouno said. Then the background changed to looked like outer space.

"Kouno, this background is the outer space." He said. "Th-then, like this?" He said, then the background changed to a white blank, with is hand showing behind him then the background looks like a swirling place.

Then both Kaname and Sakamoto looked at Kouno with a confused look.

'What kind of place have I entered?' Kouno thought, then sighed. Then sat at the table with Kaname sitting following and watch everyone one eating.

After class

"I'll take you both to your dorm." Shihoudani said to Kaname and Kouno who are getting ready to leave class. "Please do so, Shihoudani" Sakamoto said to him. Shihoudani nodded, then Sakamoto said while waving, "Then see you tomarrow, Kouno, Kaname." Kaname smiled and nodded, and Kouno said, "Yeah, sure."

'Shihoudani feels like the type that people wonder what he could be thinking about. I'm not good dealing with this.' Kouno thought.

"Both of you said your baggagewill arrive today? Usually, they're sent to the dorm before both of your arrivals." Shihoudani said to them. "It was a sudden decision for me to transfer here. That's why." Kouno said. "You already heard that I just arrived from America a week ago." Kaname said.

"Oh." Shihoudani said.

Then they stopped to see a view of a building. "That's the dorm."

Fujimori dorm

"Shoes go here" Shihoudani showed to them while putting his shoes in a square locker that shoes can fit in it.

Then took out a name tag and put it in a holder to prove he is here. "Your name tag isn't done yet. I'll check on that for you." Then looked looked to his right. "I wonder if sempei is back yet" Then saw someone come out of a room, then shihoudani yelled, "Sempai!"

Sempai has blue eyes, and black hair. He wears gray pants, a white sweat jacket over a green t-shirt, and a white socks since they put shoes in square lockers. "Ah, Yuu-chan, are they Kaname and Kouno-kun?" While looking at each of them. "Yes" Shihoudani answered.

Then Sempai looked at Kaname and Kouno and said, "I'm head of the dorm, third year, Tsuji. You two can tell me if you need anything."

"I'm Kouno, pleased to meet you." Kouno said and Kaname said, "And i'm Kaname, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Then Shihoudani said, "About their room...they'll be in P-room, right?"

"Ah, there's no mistake. He should be in P-room. We'll it's ok for both of them to live together or their own, but it's probably better to have them stay with someone since they aren't used to things around here yet. That is to say, either Yuu-chan or Miko-chan will have to move."

"Either way, I don't mind." Shihoudani said. "Let's ask Miko-chan." Tsuji said.

'This seems dangerous,and what's a 'P-room'?' Kouno thought.

Then they walked in front of a door that said, 'P-room'."Miko-chan! Can we talk for a minute?" Tsuji yelled while knocking on the door.

"Yes" Some one said on the other side of the door.

Then the door opened to reveal a boy that looks like a girl. Then both Kouno and Kaname remembered the girl from this morning that looked just like him. The Miko-chan saw both Kaname and Kouno and remembered them fron this morning. Then both Kouno and Miko yelled while Kaname looked at Miko confusedly.

"W-what?" Shihoudani stuttuered. You're a student here?" Miko yelled. "Hey...are there girls here?" Kouno said to Shihoudani. "Of cousre that's impossible! I'm a real guy!" Miko yelled to Kouno. "But in the morning, me and Kouno saw..." Kaname said after understanding that the girl this morning is the guy right in front of them.

"Ah, I get it! Mikoto you were seen in that." Shihoudani said while understanding how Kaname and Kouno met Mikoto. Then Mikoto looked scared with his left eyebrow twitching.

Then they went yo a room that said, 'Do not enter!'

"Now then, with this, we can calm down and talk. Um...Kaname-kun, Kouno-kun, you don't know anything, do you?" Tsuji said. Then both Kouno anf Kaname said, "Yes, but what is 'anything'?" "The get-up you saw Miko-chan in this morning is not part of his 'speacial interests'." Tsuji said. "Then what is it?" Kaname asked. "He's just doing his job." Tsuji said. "Job?" Kouno said. "This school is full of boys, right?" Tsuji said.

'Well not one' Kaname thought. "So naturally there is a need for something that can enrich their dull lives. Therefore, since thereare still beautiful boys around us, we decided that those boys can enrich our lives."

"Oh, so you choose those boys that are beautiful and put them in a dress or something to enrich the others. Is that right?" Kaname said. Tsuji nodded. "Currently, the chosen ones are Yuu-chan and Miko-chan. Since their classrooms are in separate buildings, they're called the western princess and the eastern princess." Then Kouno remembered that this morning that when they met Mikoto in the morning that there was someone yelling princess and understood it.

"Princess" Kouno said. "But I didn't want to do this. I was forced!" Mikoto yelled. "If you don't want to then just don't do it." Kouno said. "I can't! The whole school is invovled! I'll lose school credit if I refuse!" Mikoto yelled. "What? The whole school?" Kouno said surprised. "There should be a limit to how much they can force!" Mikoto yelled. "Is it true? That if you refuse you would lose school credit?" Kouno asked.

Both Tsuji and Shihoudani nodded. "The academicgrades of this school must be really low." Kouno said.

"Not to be boastful, but this school is number one in this area." Shihoudani said.

"We're known as an elite school." Tsuji said. "If so, why does it allow this kind of weird tradition to continue?" Kouno asked. "Well, that's because it's an all boys school." Shihoudani said. "It can't be helped! Even for elites, guys are still guys." "I'm not sure if I should say this..." Kouno said. "This school is weird." Kaname nodded.

"I'll have to try and not get involved in this weird custom." Kouno mummered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What are you mumbling about, Kouno-kun?" Shihoudani asked. "Why do you think you are in the P-room?" Kouno then had a surprised look on his face. "So P-room stands for Princess room, right?" Kaname said Then Tsuji nodded.

"To protect the princesses' safety , regular students aren't allowed inside. If this room is assigned to you, it means that both of you will be a likely candidate for princess." Tsuji said. "No way! You're lying, aren't you?" Kouno said and looked at a Mikoto. Mikoto didn't answer which means that is a yes but didn't want to say anything.

"Well, we'll when both of you go to school tomorrow." Shihoudani said. "Besides, walking behind Sakamoto-san aroundcampus is like being an advertisment. The news about you two has spread around school quickly." The Kouno's eyebrow twitched and looked scared, while Kaname looked bored.

Then after that Tsuji decided that Kaname rooms with Mikoto, while Kouno rooms with Shihoudani.

After Mikoto took a shower Kaname was next. Kaname went in the bathroom, locked the door, took out her clothes and then unwrapped the bandages that bounded her breasts to her chest, to make her look like a boy. Then she filled the tub with hot water, when it was filled she waited for about three minutes to cool it down a bit she went in and relaxed.

Then she began to sing. (Inuyasha Ending 4 EVERY HEART Full Song)

_ikutsu namida wo nagashitara_  
><em>Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou<em>  
><em>dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara<em>  
><em>Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou<em>

Mikoto walked past the bathroom door to get a drink but stopped when he heard Kaname singing in the bathroom.

_nagai nagai yoru ni obieteita_  
><em>tooi hoshi ni inotteta<em>

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_  
><em>bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru<em>  
><em>tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara<em>  
><em>kyou mo takai sora miageteiru<em>

'What a beautiful voice' Mikoto thought.

_donna egao ni deaetara_  
><em>Every Heart yume ni fumidaseru no<em>  
><em>hito wa kanashimi no mukou ni<em>  
><em>Every Heart shiawase ukabete nemuru<em>

_itsuka itsuka subete no tamashii ga_  
><em>yasuraka ni nareru you ni<em>

_meguru meguru toki no naka de_  
><em>bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru<em>  
><em>toki ni warai sukoshi naite<em>  
><em>kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku<em>

_osanai kioku no katasumi ni_  
><em>atataka na basho ga aru so sweet<br>hoshitachi ga hanasu mirai wa  
>itsumo kagayaiteita so shine<em>

_meguru meguru toki no naka de  
>bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru<br>tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kara  
>kyou mo takai sora miageteiru<em>

_meguru meguru toki no naka de  
>bokutachi wa ikite nanika wo shiru<br>toki ni warai sukoshi naite  
>kyou mo mata aruki tsudzukete yuku<em>

'What a beautiful song' Mikoto thought

Then he walked out of their room before Kaname could see him.

Kaname came out of the tub and wrapped the bandages around her chest. Then wore her underwear then a blue t-shirt and black capri pants. She then went to their bonk and slept at the bottom since the top one is Mikoto.

* * *

><p>With Mikoto<p>

After he walked out of their room, he went to get a drink from a vending machine. After getting a bottle of water he thought, 'I didn't know he could sing so good.' He then went back to their room to see Kaname sleeping in her bed.

He then turn of the lights and went to the top bonk and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Kaname sat on a desk thats next to a window in her new school uniform. Both legs hanging and both arms crossed on her legs and had a bored look while looking throught the window to see the gate, trees and some birds that flew. While Kouno stood on the left of her in his new school uniform, also looking out the window, but not to look throught the window to see the gate, trees, of the birds that flew, but to ignore the boys behind them that are in the hallways, that are staring at them through the door and from the windows.

Then Sakamoto came behind them and said, "It bacame a huge thing, hasn't it?" Then both Kaname and Kouno looked at him and Kaname said, "From what we heard from Shihoudani, you're responsible too."

Then Sakamoto apoligized. Then both Kaname and Kouno sighed, then Sakamoto asked, "Speaking of Shihoudani, where is he? I thought he waswith you two."

"He was but he said he had something to do and ran out." Kouno said. "Oh, it must be that." Sakamoto said, "That?" They both said in unison.

Then Sakamoto moved his head to the door, then they followed his gaze to see that the boys that were looking at them are now looking at their left and then moved away from the door for someone to get through.

They saw Shihoudani in a dress that Mikoto was in Yesterday morning. "Why are you dressed up like that?" Kouno asked. "He's doing his job remember as a princess." Kaname answered. "That's right, I was cheering for the sports club during their morning exercize for the game near by." He said with a smile.

"Yesterday, you say Mikoto in the middle of his job, didn't you? Although he seemed to be running away from it." He said, 'If you're saying Mikoto is weird, you'rethe weird on since you look happy in that get-up.' Kouno thought.

Then a boy came to them and said while kneeling, "Shihoudani, help me overcome the darkness of my school life. Please bestow some vigor on this pitiful slave!"

"Alright." Shihoudani said. "Good morning, everyone. Lets go through this wonderful day together." He said with a pink roses in the background. Then the boys that were there cheered or something and one of the boys said, "The smile of an angel! With that, we can go through another day!" Then Kouno said, "Don't tell me if I were to become a princess, I would have to do this too?" Then Shihoudani turned his head and answered, "No, it's not as if you must do this. In my case, I'm just making more service sessions. It's what they wished for, so I just answered to their needs." Then smiled again.

"No way. I don't want to do those things. Save me, Sakamoto." Kouno said, "It'll be fine. It's not as if you are already chosen to be a princess." Sakamoto said with a smile. "Besides, if you really don't want to do it, then I will think of a way to help you out."

Then Kouno grabbed his hand and said, "Sakamoto, somehow, whenever I see your face, I'm mysteriously calmed and comforted." He said with tears and then said, "How should I say it? It's as if have seen Buddha's smile." Kaname chuckled.

"Excuse me, I just gave you an angel's smile. Didn't that calm you down?" Shihoudani said sounding pissed. "It didn't!" Kouno yelled. "Sakamoto, please bestow me your calming powers." Then hugged him. "Kouno?" Sakamoto asked a bit surprised. "He hugged Sakamoto-sama!" One of the boys said. "Hugging Sakamoto-sama?" Another said, "Is that alright?"

Then Kouno remembered and thought, 'I just remembered! Sakamoto has his own secrets too.' Then let go. Kaname laughed, then eveyone looked at her, "I'm sorry, but that was funny." Everyone thought her laugh was adorible since it sounds like a girl, except Kouno, Sakamoto and Shihoudani. Shihoudani thought she should be a princess, while Kouno and Sakamoto blushed because they were the reason she was laughing and also it was embarressing what just happened.

"I'm going to change." Shihoudani said, "Well you better hurry or class is going to start without you." Sakamoto said. "Yeah" Shihoudani said.

Then one of the boys said, "Our princess is going away. If only she could stay that way forever." Then Kouno thought, 'What the hell is all the excitement is all about?' then he sighed. "Besides that, how long will this continue? What a let down. If their going to decide, then hurry up and do it." He said, then Sakamoto said, "The earliest will be after a few days." "Am I supposed to endure this until then?"

Lunch time

"Sorry to bother you during your break. Are you two Kouno Tooru-kun and Kaname Higurashi-kun?" Asked a brown haired and eyed boy. "Yeah" Both Kaname and Kouno answered. "There will be a confidential meeting between the committee members. Please go to the student council room after class." "Yeah" They said. "Shihoudani-kun too, please." "Yes" He said. "Well then, excuse me" The brown haired and eyed boy said and bowed.

Then when he walked away he bowed to Sakamoto who did the same thing.

"They've come already, that was quick." Shihoudani said. "Well, it'll be okay as long someone will be with me. It'd be nice if they tell me I don't have to be a princess." Kouno said. "You don't have to." Shihoudani said. "Maybe. After all..." Kouno said.

End of class

When they are in front of a door that said, 'Student Council Room' They saw Mikoto coming, "Just as I thought Mikoto was asked to come, too" Shihoudani said. "Yeah..." Mikoto said. 'I shouldn't have chosen to come here.' Kouno thought.

"Well then let's go!" Shihoudani said. "Excuse us!" And opened the door and went inside.

"Welcome to the Student Council Room, western princess, eastern princess...as well as the new princess candidates, Kouno Tooru-kun, Kaname Higurashi-kun." The blond person said. "Yes" Kouno and Kaname said.

"I'm the president of the student council, Arisada."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'm very sorry to take up your precious time after school. Those two already know me, but for Kouno-kun and Kaname-kun, let me introduce myself." The blond person with green eyes said. Then with a dazzling background around him and his hand right above his heart he said. "I'm the president, Arisada"

"This is the vice president, Koshino." Introducing a brown haired guy with grayish-blue eyes. 'It feels like...' Kouno thought. "Secretary, Tadasu." Introducing a grayish-blue haired guy with brown eyes. "Treasurer, Harue." Introding a brown haired and eyed guy that is wearing glasses. '...they're all...' Kouno thought.

"These are the main members of the Student Council." Arisada said with open arms and a sparkaling backgroung aroung them. '...good looking!'

Then Kouno said to Shihoudani, "Are the members of the Student Council of this school chosen by their looks?" when Kaname heared it and chuckled a little that no one noticed. "Are you an idiot? How can we choose Student Council members only by their looks?" Shihoudani asked.

"If we selected Student Council members like that, we wouldn't be an elite school." Mikoto said. "But...you do have this weird princess system here, so it's possible too. When you see those good looking Student Council members, no wonder you think that." Kouno said. Then the Student Councils looked a bit shocked and then a second later they laughed, Kaname still chuckled a bit no one still seems to notice.

"You're funny, Kouno-kun." Arisada said. "I appreciate the compliment you're giving to the Student Council members. As they've explained, there is no such rule to select by looks. But I was selected as President because of my looks." Everyone looked shooked even the other members of the Student Council looked shocked, except Kaname who has amusement in her eyes.

Then the vice president said, "What are you talking about, Arisada?" Then the secretary said, "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Arisada then started to laugh. Then the treasurer said, "We all know you're competent."

Then Arisada said, "But the others are also good-looking and outstanding at their work." Kouno then thought, 'This guy is pretty slick.' While Kaname still chuckling she thought, 'He's an interesting person.'

"Alright let's get to the point." Arisada said. "I think you all know the reason I asked you to come here." "It's the Princess thing, isn't?" Kaname said after she calmed down. "That's right, how much have you heard about the Princess thing?" He asked, then Kaname answered, "That since this is a all boys school, we need someone to be able enrich their lives, and participate in school events."

"That's correct." Arisada said. "They are the visual idols of this dull men's world. Basically, only 1st years can be chosen to become princesses, since they have more free time from school work, and their bodies haven't fully developed yet. From all the 1st years, we choose with best looks and most-suited personalities. If one only has good looks but is not popular, then it won't work either."

"Eh?" Mikoto yelled, while immidiately standing up. "So if I change my personality to be bad, then I won't have to be a princess, right?"

"You can't change your personality so easily as you want." Arisada said, "Yutaka Mikoto-kun, your request has been denied. Your princess position is irreplaceable." Then Mikoto looked away and 'tch'ed, then a board appeared when one of the Student Council pushed it here, and Arisada said, "Now here are the job descriptions." Then Kouno and Kaname read them and Kaname said, "They dosen't look easy."

"You're right. It's not easy being a princess." Arisada answered. "But to reward such hard work, we have something prepared for that." Then Kouno then looked surprised. 'Of course, since they need the princesses to have some motives, they need something to pay off their hardwork or they would keep protesting until they have it.' Kaname said.

"From the school activity budget, we have plenty of money to be used for the princess budget." Arisada said. "Is that right, Harue?" "Yes, president" Treasurer said.

Then Harue whispered to Kouno and Kaname, "It'll tell you a secret, this is the biggest budget of all." Then Kouno's eyes widened. Then Arisada said. "When there's conflict between a princesses' work and class work. Absence from school or leaving early can be considered as a vacation. In other words, it won't show up on your attendence record." Then Kouno asked, "Um...is that the so-called great benefit?"

"What I just mentioned is only like a side dish of potato salad." Arisada said. "We're just getting to the main dish. Every month you'll get (Took out thirty tickets.) thirty school luncheon vouchers."

Then Kouno gasped and said, "In other words, when I eat lunch at school, I don't need to pay." Then Arisada added, "All necessary school supplies, notebooks and sports clothes, even shoes and uniform are all covered by the budget. In other words, they're all free."

Then Kouno gasped again, and questioned, "Free? All free?" "Of course" Arisada said, then Kouno clasped his hands together, had a dreaming face and said, "Free? All of this good stuff is free?"

"He's falling for it, he's falling for it. There is one more thing I have to mention." Arisada said, "Although it has nothing to do with the benefit. Our photograghy club sells pictures of popular students." then pulled out some thing. "For the usage of the portrait, the model will receive partial profit."

"What does that mean?" Kouno asked getting more interested. Then Arisada answered, "It means you can get more pocket money from that."

"POCKET MONEY!" Kouno said.

Then Arisada countinued, "If you become a pincess, you can have a lot of pictures taken. It'll be a fair amount of money. What do you think? Do you want to be a princess?"

"YES!" Kouno yelled with out hesitation. Then Mikoto yelled, "HEY KOUNO!" "It sounds so tempting. Of course I would like to do it. Yeah, I thought it'd be a boring, useless job." "KOUNO!" Mikoto yelled again.

"Shihoudani should have told me about these things earliar." Kouno said while looking at Shihoudani. Then Shihoudani said, "But, Kouno you were in shock when you heard it first, so you couldn't even think clearly and didn't listen to me at all."

Then Mikoto once again yelled, "KOUNO!" Then Kouno, Kaname ,and Shihoudani looked at Mikoto. "Just what has seduced you to accept this job so easily?"

"Well, if you only have to dress like a girl and put up a nice face, to get all of this stuff for free, that's not to bad." "But don't you have a pride of a man?" " No" Kouno said. "For a student who has to tighten his belt to live a difficult life, dignity is nothing." "Listen! you have to wear frilly skirts and get your hai down and put on make up. Can you really stand all that?"

"It's because you always talk so intensely." Shihoudani said. "That's why guys always hitting on you." "What? I have my dignity as a man. What's wrong with that?"

"Well, if you say you want to be a man, why are you running away from your job? If you're able to pass as a girl, and if there's no other way, have the courage to countinue playing this game. THAT IS A REAL MAN!" Shihoudani said.

"Why do you hate it so much, Mikoto?" Kaname said. "It's because he's got a girlfriend." Shihoudani said. Then Kouno and Kaname has a surprised face, while Mikoto blushed. "A man's heart is complicated." "I see." Kouno said. "If you have a girlfriend, of course you don't want to pretend to be a girl." "W-what are you talking about?"

"I'm sorry Yutaka-kun," Arisada said. "so that's why, then I'll definitely have a talk with your girlfriend." "NO NEED!" Mikoto saied yelling at Arisada. "Do what ever you want, at least Kaname is against it."

"Oh, I forgot, how about you Kaname-kun? Do you want to be a princess?" Then every one looked at her. "Well, from what I heard, I wouldn't mind doing it since we would have free stuff, and pocket money."

"DON'T YOU HAVE PRIDE?" Mikoto said. "Sorry nope. My mom dressed me up immediately when I came back to Japan and left to this school. She said I looked like my older sister when she was my age, and being compared to an actual girl means I don't have it any more, even my aunt dressed me up when I was little."

"Wow, so dressed up as a girl many times, huh?" Kouno questioned. And she nodded, "Well that's a good thing." Arisada said, then the Student Council, and Shihoudani nodded. "HOW IS THAT GOOD? HE WAS DRESSED UP ALMOST HIS ENTIRE LIFE!" Mikoto yelled. "Well, he's used to dressing up as a girl and that would mean he is easiar to work with."

"Are you sure about this, Kaname? Are you ready to be followed around and being stared at?" Mikoto asked

"Yep, at school I was popular, so I'm used to it." Kaname answered. "And see, he is even used to being stared at. Now we have four princesses." Arisada said.

Then someone ran through the doors. He has long hair really curly bangs and wore round glasses. He yelled, "ARISADA!"


End file.
